


wild thing

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Nakamaru may be 30 now, but he still likes to play pretend.





	wild thing

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (dressup).

“Pants on the floor,” the gentle voice commands, but Nakamaru just stays where he is. “Why must you defy me, Yuichi?”

The slightly older man glares up at him from the floor, where he’s kneeling next to Ueda’s legs. His chin rests on Ueda’s thigh, fingers sifting through the hair on Ueda’s calf leading up to where he’s blocked by the hem of Ueda’s capris. “Mrow.”

Ueda lifts an eyebrow and lowers a hand to his thigh, on which Nakamaru instantly rubs his head. “Bad kitty.”

“I’m a good kitty,” Nakamaru argues, looking ten years younger than he is as he blinks up with pleading eyes. Ueda is only reinforcing the bad behavior by continuing to pet him, touch drifting toward the tiger-striped cat ears out of habit, but he likes it better that way.

“Come up here,” Ueda orders, luring his human pet up into his lap by taking away his hand. It works a little too well, landing Nakamaru right on top of Ueda, his tall, lean frame pressing Ueda back into the couch cushions. “Oof. Are you getting heavier?”

Nakamaru hisses and Ueda almost laughs, catching both of Nakamaru’s wrists before they rise.

“No claws,” he says, though the only reason Nakamaru retracts is because Ueda’s dragging fingers up his spine, landing on the purple velour collar Ueda had purchased for him. “Good kitty.”

Nakamaru purrs, beatboxing low in his throat as he leans forward to press his forehead to Ueda’s shoulder, and Ueda feels the vibrations all throughout his body. He continues the touch underneath Nakamaru’s shirt, which is easily pulled off and Ueda is pleased to note that Nakamaru unfastens his jeans himself, lifting his hips to shimmy out of the rest of his clothes.

Another flash of tiger-stripe catches Ueda’s eye and he traces the bumps of Nakamaru’s spine on his way down, groaning when something blocks him from where he wants to be. “ _Yuichi_.”

Nakamaru just clings onto Ueda’s shoulders, gasping into Ueda’s neck and Ueda takes the base of the cat tail in his hands and moves it around. “Tatsuya, please.”

“Kitty begs so nicely,” Ueda mutters, turning his head to press his face into Nakamaru’s hair until the latter lifts his head and kisses him. It’s slow and dirty, Nakamaru’s tongue licking around Ueda’s like it was something else, something else that shifts beneath Nakamaru and hardens even more. “Something you want, Yuichi?”

In response, Nakamaru’s hands drop to Ueda’s belt, one unbuckling while the other fondles him through his pants, and Ueda retaliates by pushing on the tail. Nakamaru moans, arching back toward it like a literal cat in heat, and a flood of want washes over him at the moans that tickle his tongue.

Ueda’s wearing a button-down shirt, enjoying the way Nakamaru kisses down his chest with each button that’s unfastened, until he’s back on his knees, now settled between Ueda’s legs. He barely has Ueda’s cock exposed before he’s licking at it, pulling a groan from Ueda’s throat as his tongue lavishes the head and licks the knot underneath.

He takes the length into his mouth as he finishes undressing Ueda, fingers tightening in his hair when Ueda hits the back of his throat and chokes on his next breath. He feels seventeen again with how quickly he’s brought to the edge, just by Nakamaru’s talented mouth and the ‘purring’ that continues even with his throat partially full.

“Yuu…” Ueda whispers, trailing off as his grip on Nakamaru’s hair becomes a fist, offsetting the cat ears a little bit. “Back off a bit.”

Naturally Nakamaru doesn’t listen, bringing a hand up to gently roll Ueda’s balls as he bobs up and down, tongue flicking madly along the underside all the while. Ueda tries to pull him off by his hair, but Nakamaru remains firm, just moaning at the rough treatment that Ueda files away for another session. All it takes is a couple more squeezes of Nakamaru’s throat and Ueda is coming, groaning out into his empty apartment as Nakamaru leans back enough to swallow him down.

“I hope you’re happy,” Ueda wheezes, voice low. “Now I can’t take out that cat tail and fuck you for at least an hour.”

Nakamaru pouts as he crawls back up into Ueda’s lap and head-butts his jaw. “Response time diminishing in your old age?” he asks.

Rolling his eyes, Ueda returns his fingers to Nakamaru’s spine and smirks at the way the other man shivers. “Just remember who’s older here.”

Nakamaru opens his mouth to retort, but Ueda’s already playing with his tail again, holding it firmly as he pushes the attached plug in and out. This just means Nakamaru’s moan is more audible, heightening Ueda’s sensitivity as Nakamaru straddles his lap and kisses all along Ueda’s jaw and throat, rushed and desperate.

“Touch yourself,” Ueda commands, and Nakamaru doesn’t argue, reaching down to curl fingers around his cock that’s glistening at the tip from his arousal. His resulting noise is beautiful, leading Ueda to wrap an arm around him and hold him close as he continues to pump the cat tail as fast as he can.

“Slow down,” Nakamaru gasps, but he doesn’t make the rules here and Ueda thwarts his plans on drawing this out. He has no choice but to quicken his own pace as well, choked moans pressed into Ueda’s throat as he gets close. “Tatsuya…”

“Come,” Ueda says, and Nakamaru goes rigid on top of him, little drops of warmth scattered across his chest. His moan turns into a whine and Ueda instantly lets go of the tail, watching it rise and fall with the force of his body tightening around it. “Good kitty.”

Nakamaru head-butts Ueda again, gently pressing the knuckles of his fists against Ueda’s chest over and over, and Ueda gets lost in the sound of his purr.


End file.
